


Called Faints ( i might change that )

by Mufffy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is very gay for his best friend, First hamilton fic wink, Gay, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY MY SON, M/M, Momfayette, Some texting, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i ???, i wrote this instead of listening to my bio teacher, ummmmmm, why is his name so long jeez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: On everyone's 16th birthday, they wake up with a tattoo of the first thing their soul mate will say to them.Aka John and Alex are fucking messes and rely on Lafayette for help





	1. Well, what does it say Alex?!

**Author's Note:**

> How i decided what John's arm tattoo was going to say with helps from my girl friend;
> 
> Me: But yeha and uh  
> I need osmething for Alex to say thats really stupid or sarcastic
> 
> GF: ...  
> Lemme think
> 
> Me: 0u0
> 
> GF: “It better be gay”
> 
> Me: THAT'S GONNA BE TATTOED ON JOHN'S ARM UNTIL HES DEAD  
> I love it
> 
> GF: :D
> 
> Me: But dude...  
> "It could be gayer"
> 
> GF: WAIT
> 
> Me: 0u0 ?
> 
> GF: What if it’s right below the first one, so it’s also the second thing he says
> 
> Me: I.. yes
> 
> GF: So it’s just, “It better be gay... could be gayer”
> 
> Me: FUCK YES

“Alex” John whispered, poking his arm “Alex?” John mumbled, slightly confused this time.

“Yep. Out cold” Lafayette smirked, tapping his chin “Help me with the blanket” He smiled. Lafayette stepped next to the nightstand in Alex’s apartment. Alex and Lafayette’s apartment actually, He just drove John there so they could surprise Alex. It was his sixteenth birthday after all, Jan 11, of course on a Thursday which meant school.

John on one hand wanted to crawl next to him and look on his arm. He didn’t have a tattoo yet, but then again he was just fourteen, turning five teen in October. The other half wanted to wake him up and be respectful to him. It was so hard not to though!

“Mhm!” John smiled, walking around the bed carefully to not step on loose boards or anything that would make a sound, his curly hair bouncing as he tiptoed next to Laf, putting his hands on the blanket

“Un. Deux.” Lafayette gripped the blanket, smirking at John as he whispered.

“Trois!” Lafayette yelled, Him and John laughing as they pulled the blankets off of Alex, rolling him off to the side to gasp awake, staring at them with wide eyes. Lafayette laughed and dropped the blanket to cover John’s eyes, him still laughing

“What the hell you guys?!” Alex laughed, quickly remembering his birthday was today! Which meant- He quickly rolled up his long sleeve to his elbow, staring down at his arm with a smile

“Well, What does it say Alex?!” John giggled, trying to peak through Lafayette’s hands, not getting a single glance of Alex’s arm through Lafayette’s big hands.

Lafayette’s eyes squeezed shut, he smiled “Alex?”

Alex stared down at his arm and gasped, quickly covering his arms with his sleeve, looking up at them both “It’s.. okay to look” He swallowed, trying not to look at John’s frown. Or through his teary eyes, rubbing them furiously

“Alex..?” John mumbled, moving Lafayette’s hands to stare at the mess of hair and tears on the bed. “Hey..” He whispered, pushing away from Lafayette’s grasp to crawl on the bed with him. Alex looked up at him with a smile somehow “I-It’s okay if it’s blank, It happens often! A-and it’s okay to cry because today is going to be emotional and you’re going to meet- Ah!” John flinched, Alex’s arms suddenly around him, hugging him tightly.

“It’s not blank, It’s just..” Alex whispered, sniffling “I’m so over whelmed I just” He laughed, feeling John’s arms wrap around him a slight hint of satisfaction pinging through him. “I get to meet them today” Alex smiled, squeezing John lightly before releasing him

“Ahem.” Lafayette smiled, watching them “Do we get to know what it says or..?” He mumbled, squinting at Alex

“Oh you know you aren’t” Alex smirked, ignoring the small gasp of disgust from John

“You bastard!” Lafayette laughed, throwing the blanket over Alex, messing up his hair

“Ah! You shithead!” He laughed, John slowly getting off the bed before Alex pulled him back

“Ah- What did I do?!” John laughed, covering his nose. “I literally have nothing to do with this!” He shrieked, suddenly being tickled by Alex.

“You were supposed to be my back up-“ Alex laughed, stopping at the shriek before they both stared at him, laying helpless and laughing to the point he was snorting and wheezing

“Is he okay? Lafayette whispered, pointing to John

“I.. hope so” Alex mumbled, messing up John’s hair before standing up, getting out of bed

“Ugh! I had my already up unlike you!” John smiled and sat up on the bed, crossing his legs to take out his pony tails

“Poofy hair” Lafayette mumbled, playing with his hair

“You’re one to talk” Alex shot him a glare before watching John put his hair back into a pony tail, and in all honesty. It made him blush a little, hoping he’d see it more often.

“Go get dressed, or you’re going to be late for school” Lafayette pushed, trying to get Alex to leave

“Shit, You’re right” he mumbled, walking to the dresser, picking a long sleeve shirt on purpose to walk into the bathroom, quickly getting dressed, coming back out with still messy hair with a snorting John and Lafayette tickling him “You’re going to tickle him until he turns into a pig” Alex muttered, closing the door to the bathroom to look around the room for his bag

John laughed, gasping for breathe as he smiled “Turtles!” John took a deep breathe, falling off the bed “Frick!” He laughed, sitting up on the floor

Alex shook his head, hitting his pony tail as he walked past him to pick up his backpack, looking around for a hair tie, finally putting up his hair into a loose pony tail, coming back to help Alex up off the floor, patting his shoulder “Let’s go to school guys”

“Sadly” Lafayette mumbled, hopping up to make Alex’s bed, smiling at how they made a mess of it just minutes ago “I’ll drive”

“What? My birthday, And I have the keys” Alex dangled them a little before running out the door

“..Sorry Lafayette” John mumbled with a half smile before running out of the door to run down the stairs

By the time Lafayette was downstairs, he could hear the car horn blaring from, sadly, his car. He sighed and quickly made it to the car, climbing into the passenger seat, quickly closing the door to buckle up, glaring at Alex

“What?” He smirked, John having an innocent smile as Alex snickered

“Don’t wake up the whole damn neighborhood” he muttered, looking out the window  
___________________________

Once at the school Alex quickly got out of the car, his smile never fading today. It was most he’s smiled since he found that five dollars under the vending machine in the hallway

“Excited to see who it is?” John smiled, watching Alex’s mouth twitch for a second as he climbed out of the car, walking up to Alex

“I have a feeling I know who it is” Alex smirked, patting John’s hair for once instead of messing it up

“Oh?” Lafayette smiled, getting out to walk with them “And is there a change we get to know?” He smirked, watching the small flicker in Alex’s eyes as he looked back at Lafayette which meant ‘I’ll tell you but no one else’ kind of look

“Nope” Alex smiled

Lafayette smiled too and sighed “Alright” he mumbled.

Once they were inside John had to leave for class because he had to be early, ready and his sketchbook hidden as he drew in class because he hated English

“So..” Lafayette mumbled, looking down at Alex, smirking lightly

“Alright alright.. Just, You can’t tell anyone alright?” Alex seemed nervous, Scared more than anything as Lafayette nodded in agreement before being pulled into the bathroom. He couldn’t help but notice how his face was red and his hands were sweaty and shaky

“Alex are you okay?” He whispered, checking to make sure no one else was in the bathroom “Are you blank?” You know you can tell us-“

“No no, It’s just… I’ve met them” he whispered, feeling a rush of sickness come up his throat, quickly swallowing the lump back down

“..Can I?” Lafayette whispered, holding out his hand for Alexander to put his arm in it, rolling up the sleeve. And sure enough, there it read “Well, What does it say Alex?!” Exactly what John had asked him this morning

“..He’s your soul mate” Lafayette laughed a little, dumbfounded by it “Aren’t you excited?” He whispered, unsure if people were listening in through the hall. The last thing Alex needs is for the whole school to know

Alex’s heart raced at the words ‘your soul mate’ as if he were owning him. He could never watch over John and protect him, he was too fragile and sensitive for a person like Alex, Now that he thought about it, He did like John. For almost a year now, but he couldn’t just go out and say that. Especially since John is two years away from turning

“What? I mean- of course I am but.. Is he really meant to be with me? I mean, I love him, I do but.. He deserves better than this huge mess that I am” Alex whispered “I just.. want to make sure he’s alright. With this? I don’t, I don’t know if he’s okay with.. someone like me. He deserves someone better, much better than me. I just.. I can’t afford to hurt him if he doesn’t want to be with me.”

Lafayette took it all in, thinking of a way “Well first.. You need to stop thinking down on yourself all the time. Second, Even if you decide not to John will still love you for your flaws and skills.. Not to mention you just confessed to loving him” He winked, patting his shoulder “Come on mon ami, It’s time for class” He smiled

And Alex. He smiled a little to himself too


	2. Jackie's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's birthday, He cries, Alex is scared and confused but happy and some real momfayette in this one
> 
> Also happy halloween, that has nothing to do with the fic though  
> ( Also avoiding the bmc fanfic today hahasieykldhsjn my michael,, )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It short

“Jacky! Jacky!” John jumped up in bed, staring down at his little sister. He blinked for a second before registering the time, realizing he was in his room and his heart was only beating slightly out of his chest but it was okay because his little sister was just excited.

“I’m awake, Im awake” He laughed, looking at her in his lap, pulling on his blankets “Alright Alright, I’m up” he yawned and stretched, picking his little sister up off the bed to put on the ground

“Dad said to get you up for your birthday” She mumbled, playing with the necklace he had on.

His heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened, dropping the sheets in his hand to look at his sister. He nearly dropped her, carefully putting her on the bed to roll up his sleeve

“It better be gay…. But It could be gayer”

John blinked, mumbled the words to himself over and over again. What the actual fuck was this? He pulled his sleeve down and relaxed his shoulders. He didn’t understand what kind of god forsaken fuck would say these words to him. He looked away from it to see his little sister making the bed.

“Hey, I can do that myself you know” He mumbled, glaring at her

“But you don’t do it right!” The eight year old retorted. It made Laurens gasp a little and shake his head. He patted her head and walked to the bathroom to get dressed, taking his phone to see the usual midnight texts his friends would send him

Ham Fam 12:00 AM: Happy Birthday Jackie, Even though you’re asleep, I wanted to stay up and wish you a good night’s sleep. From the best friend, Love you dearly

Ham Fam 12:15 AM: Did you know monster and coffee together taste kind of like beer? It’s gross, but nice

Ham Fam 1:04 AM: Do you know the kitchen in the apartment is about eighteen feet by fourteen feet? Thats twice the size as the average kitchen. It’s actually fairly big, but no biggie, I just got bored and measured the kitchen

Ham Fam 3:46 AM: I almost fell asleep but I refuse for the god forsaken law of nature to take it’s course on my body

Ham Fam 3:48 AM: I need to sleep. And I don’t believe I’ll be awake by the time you get up which is around seven but Good night from me Jackie. And Good morning, Happy Birthday. I wish you the best, With love from me like always

Jackie 7:05 AM: I feel like instead of staying up all night you just get drunk and pass it off as tired, But thank you for the birthday wishes!! I better get a birthday hug at school too

He smiled and put his phone down only for him to fumble with it, looking to see who was calling. Of course, Alex. He sighed and picked up the phone, about to say a hello before a slightly tired Alex mumbled through “It better be gay.. but it could be gayer” Alex laughed “Of course you can have a hug”

John’s heart stopped, he couldn’t just blab things out, but he also couldn’t keep it a secret. This was his soul mate. Alex? His best friend. He’d never.. really expect it, Even after nearly a year crushing on him he never realized. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to get attached, and find out he was matched with someone else. But that would mean Alex’s soul mate was him, but then why didn’t he tell him? Did he not love him back or did he want John to wait. 

“Jackie?” Alex mumbled, He’d been talking for a good few minutes while John was thinking. But he couldn’t seem to pull himself out of it, Was he not worth it? Or did Alex not want to be with him, Was his arm even John’s words? Or was Alex hiding it, Maybe Alex didn’t want the words to be his

“Jackie, Are you crying..?” Alex whispered and.. Silence. John sniffled and looked down at his lap, his lap was dotted with tears and his cheeks were stained. His eyes were puffy and burning as he blinked. He took a breathe, rubbing his eyes and shook his head as if Alex could see him

“Oh.. u-um” He swallowed, think. Think. “It’s just- I’m sixteen finally and.. I uh, I get to see who it is and.. I’m excited!” He laughed nervously, hoping his excuse would be enough “I just..” He started before his little sister grabbed his arm

“Mom says to staling and come down stairs! She wants to know what it says!” She smiled, pulling on John’s arm, not succeeding at all at getting him up

“Oh shoot- Hey um, I’ll talk to you at school, My sister and mom want me down stairs” John mumbled, standing up

“Jackie wait!” Alex nearly screamed through the phone, John still hung up, not hearing him but smiling at the phone as he dropped it on the bed to leave the room. His sister still dragged him down the stairs to be greeted with hugs and kisses from his mom and siblings. Laughs and jokes about his birthday marking

____________________________

Alex bit his nails as he called again, It’d been nearly ten minutes still before Alex gave up trying to call “Damn it!” He yelled, standing up from his bed to nearly through his phone. Not logically, He wasn’t that dumb. He sighed, putting it down to stare at the screen of missed calls, John was going to be so pissed later about it.

He sighed, thinking about it. Pacing in his room for about a good ten minutes without knowing before nearly tripping, realizing he still had his socks on “Fucking.. Damn it” He muttered

“Alex?” Alex jumped. He sighed and looked in the door way to see Lafayette “..Are you alright? You’ve been screaming for the past twenty minutes” He frowned, looking at Alex’s tired expression

“I know, I know” He mumbled, looking down. He didn’t know what to do, Sure. He was his best friend’s soul mate and they joking say they love each other all the time but imagining it in the real way makes Alex’s face flush a dark shade

“Are you sure?” Lafayette whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder “You seem tense, and angry.. Almost sad, There it is, The anxious and scared part. Tell me, Whats wrong?”

“It’s just.. Jackie” he mumbled, looking his taller friend in the eyes

And he.. Smiled. “Talk to me in the car, We really do need to get ready. And by we I mean you” He laughed his cute little French laugh ( sue me ) and walked back out the door to grab the keys, the jingling leaving a ringing sound in his ears as he put his shoes on, grabbing his phone

____________________________

“You’ve been quiet” Lafayette smiled. They were still in the parking lot of their apartment. He refused to start driving until Alex talked, If he started talking soon they might make it on time

“I’m just confused” Alex admitted, and he never admits it. Not when he thought he had a crush on Eliza, Not when he was confused on homework, which he barely was, but he never admits. He’s never been confused about his emotions like this before

“Hm… And why’s that?” Lafayette sounded gentle, He had to for Alex’s sake or else he’d get mad

“Well.. I hid my arm for two years from him, and I know it was shitty to do” He mumbled, Lafayette pulling out of the parking lot “But I mean, What if his arm doesn’t match mine? And what if thats why he didn’t tell me- All he told me was he was excited and then he had to leave. I mean, I know I’m not the best person to date, let alone spend the rest of your life with, but I couldn’t be so bad to where my best friend wouldn’t even date me.. Am I?” Alex whispered, looking up at Lafayette

“Of course you’re not! He probably just got scared and panicked. He doesn’t know you’re his soul mate after all, but I don’t think your markings are wrong. I think they’re each other’s” He reassured

“Yeah okay, but If they’re not? I mean, he started crying but that doesn’t mean it’s mine, For all we know it could be blank and he doesn’t want us to know because he’ll feel upset and you know how it gets which only means he’s going to hide it from us until we pry and get it out of him because I hate it when he hides things that eat him up, It’s as if he doesn’t trust me and it stings a little but its his secrets which means I have to be a little considerate of his feelings still but that doesn’t mean he has to fight this alone and go through utter hell because we weren’t there for him and he didn’t want to tell us even though we know whats wrong so he should’ve just gone and told me he didn’t love me!” By the time he was done, Alex’s whole face was red and his breathing was heavy as he wiped his eyes of forming tears

“That’s..” Lafayette had stopped the car, solely staring at Alex before driving again “You seem in love” He whispered

Alex thought about it, about how thinking about John would give him headaches right now but he needed to know if it was true love or just some crush or the matter of them not being each other’s soul mates “It’s scary” he whispered back

“That’s what love is Alex, Fear of being the one to fall”

“But, it wouldn’t be scary if we fell in love”

“Not ‘we’ Alex.. You’re afraid to fall and be the only one to fall”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was short


	3. Rant my son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic attacks and it's pretty much canon lafayette is mom bye
> 
> im also lazy and,,, loosing motivation =v=  
>  it happens, but i have a new idea for another au :>

Jackie 7:37 AM : Mom

Alex jumped at the sound of Lafayette’s phone. He blinked for a second to stare at his friend texting someone “Who are you texting?” It wasn’t bitter or harsh, but the tone was a little angry, but it was just from over thinking everything

“It’s someone you know” Lafayette smiled, typing a short reply “I think he’s worried about you, Like you are for him”

Momfayette 7:38 AM : Yes?

“Im not worried about him I’m just.. confused and scared. I mean, of course I’m worried about him but not in the same way, every since I turned sixteen I was always worrying about him. Whether or not we’d be matched, Whether or not something would happen to him before he was sixteen. Do you know how stressful it is to worry about your soulmate when you don’t know if they really are your soulmate?” He rambled. Lafayette was paying attention, or attempted to catch as much as he could for how fast Alex was going

Jackie 7:38 AM: Meet me in the library?

Momfayette 7:42 AM: Sorry, Alex is rambling about things but yeah, I’ll meet you

“But I mean, I like to think about him, Like- How he has pretty eyes, and his hair never lays the way he wants it to and I just, I think I’m in love. But I can’t be, thats ridiculous. For me to fall for him, soul mates or not.. I mean, I obviously don’t mind being with him but would he mind me?” Alex looked down

Momfayette 7:43 AM: Everything okay?

“Alex” Lafayette looked up from his phone to drive again “He’s been your best friend for over three years, I think if he didn’t like you he wouldn’t be around you as often. Or steal your jackets” He smiled, half glancing at Alex  
Alex thought about it. Them. Together, Alex and John, Laurens and Hamilton. He liked the sound of their names together, Alex Laurens or.. John Hamilton, even. Jackie Hamilton. Who knew a name could make Alex’s whole life turn upside down, He felt sick, but in the good way. He could think of John without getting a head ache from thinking about feelings. Once he thought about them together and in love everything just.. Changed his train of thought

Jackie 7:45 AM: Just the birthday situation, I need someone to talk to.. Please?

The sound of Lafayette’s phone made Alex jump back to reality, watching him pick up the phone to reply. He didn’t mind drivers texting as long as they were careful, and Lafayette was always careful with Alex and John and all of his friends. He was just that kind of friend, who would make sure they’re all okay and safe and stable. Alex wasn’t that bad, he cared for his friends, but if Lafayette found something out he’d go and threaten the person and Alex, He’s been to more detentions than there are letters In his name for starting fights. John wasn’t like that, he hated fights unless he was angry or absolutely necessary. He was the kind of friend who’d stay with you when things got bad and kissed you on the cheek or forehead when you left to go somewhere and tell you to be safe. Wore big sweaters, turtle lover. He was the cute one in the group, Alex and Lafayette were the adults while John was the child, which fits because he’s the youngest

Momfayette 7:46 AM: I’m worried too

Jackie 7:47 AM: What for?  
Jackie 7:48 AM: Wait aren’t you going to be late??e  
Jackie 7:48 AM: ARE YOU TEXTING AND DRIVING

Momfayette 7:49 AM: Nooooooo..  
Momfayette 7:50 AM: See you at school!

Jackie 7:51 AM: expect to be punched

He’d never hit anyone, but he’d joke about it

“Alex? Are you.. thinking about him?” Lafayette smiled, watching Alex’s red face grow darker “You’ve realized you love him” He smirked  
“I.. Don’t you dare tell anyone” Alex threatened, looking out the window “..I don’t know how to tell him”

“Alex. You’re literally soul mates-“

“You don’t know that!” Alex snapped. He didn’t mean to, he just didn’t want people forcing him into a destined relationship to find out they weren’t for each other

“Alright. So theres a good chance you are. Then if the first thing you said to him was on his arm, He should know..” Lafayette smiled down at his friend as he pulled into the school parking lot “He’s in the library if you want to come” he offered before taking his keys and getting out of the car

Alex sat there for a minute longer. Just thinking about what was going on in his life, Two years ago he was living happily with no care of a soul mate liking him or worrying. He loved John, before the soul mate issue was even a thing and he knew that, but he couldn’t say anything because he didn’t want to rob John of his birthday. He hated waiting two years to just be able to say anything. With years of the past and recurring memories of wanting to just hold his hand or intertwine their fingers, To just pull him into a tight hug and never let go. It was the real meaning of a soulmate

He took a deep breathe. He couldn’t do it, He didn’t know how to do it but it couldn’t, He couldn’t seem to just.. open the door. He wanted to push the door open and slam it. Run inside, maybe not run to draw attention but walk down the halls and act casual. But it was hard to when you’re fidgeting and looking down and around at the same time and people were staring and they were. Whispering about you and talking about how you look like a freak. It was even harder to act normal when you were thinking about someone you loved, thinking about hugging them and never letting go. It made you feel sick but Alex can’t be sick right now or else people will stare and start rumors and he’ll go to the nurse and the only good part would be that he can go home and-

“Alex?” Someone called his name, but that was imho impossible because he was sitting in.. Standing in the hallway. He blinked and looked around, turning the slightest bit to look at the wall. What an interesting wall at the moment. He didn’t know who was calling his name but it sent a flip to his stomach as he turned around

“Are you okay? You seem.. Sick” The person put his hand on Alex’s shoulder and looked up to see the one and only, Principal Washington. He let out a small sigh of relief, It wasn’t anybody making fun of him

“Um- Yeah, N-No I mean, No I’m not sick I meant Yeah a-as in I’m fine.. So.. Yeah” Alex frowned and blushed a little, completely embarrassed. He didn’t know what to say, Could he just go out and say that he’s nervous about his soul mate? Was that a normal to tell your principal?

“Son, You can tell me whats wrong. School too much? Friends not being friends? Things at.. home going on?” Washington mumbled about school, knowing sure well that he was an orphan and li red with a friend 

“I’m not your son” That bit seemed to make Washington smile a little “I just don’t know how to phrase it, Ive only told one person, Not like I can ask my mom about it” He muttered, Washington wincing now “I just, Need to find someone” he mumbled

“Who are you looking for?”

“I-“ He looked up at Washington, almost in fear as he took a breathe. He didn’t know if it was normal or not to talk with his principal about it“ ..My soul mate” He whispered, looking to the side of Washington to see Lafayette with an extremely nervous looking Laurens as he chewed on his necklace “..Which I think I just found” Alex. Smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I.. shouldn't have done this in bio ://  
> Because i have a test and oops
> 
> IT'S LATE AND IM SORRY, BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY A SON


End file.
